Enter the Chaka!
Enter the Chaka! is the first Chaka story by Bek D. Corbin. It was also the first released story in the Whateley universe, originally released on August 27, 2004. The entire story occurs on 2006-09-03. NOTE: the story says it begins on 2006-08-31, but the entire first part of the story to getting on the train is on the same day, and it's simply not that far from Baltimore to Boston, where she changes for the Whateley train. So it starts on September 3rd. The next Chaka story is Chaka - Duel Damsel. Synopsis Toni Chandler wakes up and goes to the bathroom. Vince, Toni's older brother, feels disgusted by his little brother being a freak due to his desire to be female and his strange powers. Toni returns to their shared bedroom and goes through her morning Tai Chi routine before she gets dressed. Vince confronts Toni about his feelings of disgust. Toni doesn't back down and in return criticizes his choices in life. This culminates in Vince trying to strike Toni who catches his fist. Their mother, Valerie, goes to their room which ends the fight before it begins. She tells them to come down for breakfast before questioning Toni on her choice of clothing. Coming down for breakfast, Toni's older sister Cindy is upset that Toni is wearing her clothes. The two banter back and forth about it. Lucy, Toni's younger sister, admits she wanted to wear Cindy's clothes when she was older but Toni placates her which leads to Lucy complimenting Toni on how good she looks. Joel, the Chandler patriarch, arrives, and Toni's youngest sibling Matt, wonders why she has to go to school when the rest do not. Valerie explains to him why, while Lucy wants to know why she doesn't have superpowers. Toni explains about being a mutant to her younger siblings. At this time Toni's friends, Scott and Greg, arrive. Joel reminds Toni that she has not told her friends she is leaving. Scott, Greg, and Toni go into the living room. The two boys question Toni about why he is dressed and acting like a she. Toni then explains to them what's happened to her. Toni realizes that their friendship is practically over. Matt decides to go to the top of the stairwell and jump off thinking he can fly and have powers like Toni. Toni uses her own power to quickly come to his rescue and save him. Valerie lashes out at Toni, who realizes her mother has now said things even worse than Vince had. This lasts for several minutes. Toni doesn't say anything, only going upstairs, retrieving her belongings, returning downstairs and asking her father to take her to the train station. Toni apologizes to her friends, then goes outside to load her stuff into the family car. Toni gets in the care to wait, feeling demoralized. Her mother comes out instead of her father to drive her. On the way, Toni's mother apologizes. Toni lets her mother know how she feels. The two make up. Realizing they're almost two hours early, the two decide to go to the mall so Toni can get her ears pierced. Valerie seems to accept Toni being female. The trip to Dunwich is uneventful. Getting off the train, Toni sees two others she thinks might be going to Whateley. The three introduce themselves to each other. They enter the train station building to wait and find another girl waiting their as well to go to Whateley. The four of them talk of their powers and a bit of their past. Another train and several buses arrive, with students getting off each. Someone has a boom box, and several of the students including Toni begin to dance while waiting. Mrs. Shugendo arrives to pick up the students. She loads them up on shuttles to take them to Whateley. Toni describes the drive through the countryside and the campus itself once they are there. The group of students are then taken into Poe Cottage. Mrs. Shugendo explains why they are there a day earlier than all of the other freshman. The students learn that Poe Cottage is for LGBT students. After a Q&A session, Mrs. Horton, the house mother of Poe, is introduced. Mrs. Horton goes over the layout of the cottage and then introduces three upperclassmen. The students then split up into three groups, one for each of the upperclassmen to lead on a tour of the campus. Toni's group is assigned to Beltane. The group begin talking with each other. It is quickly discovered that all of them have changed gender. The group fully introduces their selves to the rest before starting on a tour. After several buildings, they arrive at the Homer Gallery where they learn some of the quirks of the school's history such as funding sources and commitments the school has made. They return to Poe. Mega Girl arrives while they're finding their rooms, having used her powers to avoid waiting and taking the shuttles. Beltane refuses to help Mega Girl hide from Mrs. Horton. Beltane then explains to Toni and the others about the different cliques and clubs. Toni and Rip almost get into it about not admitting what part of the spectrum they're on. Rip despairs about always falling for girls who like guys and Toni admits she's not sure what she's attracted to. Rip then calls dibs on Toni if she likes girls. Toni heads downstairs to the basement to check out the exercise equipment. She finds a machine that she can benchpress on. After changing the settings and starting to use it, Hyppolita confronts her and attempts to hurt Toni by increasing the weight of the machine beyond what Toni can handle. Hank rescues her by grappling Hyppolita and the two face off against the upperclassmen to little effect. Beltane rescues them and Hyppolita says she's upset that Toni ruined how she'd set the machine. It takes Mrs. Horton to diffuse the situation, sending them off to their rooms for the night. Toni's roommate Nikki is there. They compare their powers. Rip comes to them asking about changing roommates. Going back to Rip's room, they find it full of trunks and eggs. Their owner, Bunny Cormick returns and one of her eggs is accidentally activated by Nikki. Chaos ensues, but once everything is straightened out, J.J. shows up causing more eggs to activate, creating more chaos. Rip and Toni leave Fey with Bunny. Back at Toni's room, the two talk over Fey's amount of clothes and allergies. Toni admits that she has a problem with concentrates and sweets. Rip and Toni then figure out Toni's nickname which ends up being Chaka. Characters *Antonia Chandler(Chaka) *Vincent Chandler *Valerie Chandler *Cindy Chandler *Lucy Chandler *Joel Chandler *Matt Chandler *Scott *Greg *Hank Declan(Lancer) *Nichole Reilly(Fey) *Elena Obregon(Riptide) *Gerald Sturm(Michelangelo) *Vanessa Jackson(Vox) *Mrs. Shugendo *Mrs. Horton *Steve Rossiter *Kendall Forbes(Beltane) *Rosalyn Dekkard(Blackrose) *Billie Wilson(Tennyo) *Ayla Goodkind(Phase) *Jade Sinclair(Generator) *Mrs. Linford *Martine Penn(Mega-Girl) *Hippolyta *Bunny Cormick(Bugs) *Joanne Jendleschmidt(Scrambler) *Brandon Fellows(Risk) *Benny Hardew(Flux) Mentioned *Elizabeth Carson(Miss Champion) *Steve Briggs(Champion III) *Harry Holbrook(Champion I) *Ted Trent(Champion Jr./II) *Bobby Hastings(Iron Star) *Sergeant Lennox *Mr. Colliard *Herb *Gail Enderby *Angela Obregon *Ernesto Obregon *Danny Mancell *Vlad Brâncoveanu(Lord Paramount) *Gabriella Guzman References Category:Stories Category:Bek D. Corbin Category:Gen1